Die Rache eines unbekannten Volkes
by Bea1111
Summary: Das unerwartete passiert. John Sheppard wird von Atlantis entführt, wegen einer zufälligen Entdeckung.
1. Die Entführung

Die Rache eines unbekannten Volkes.

Das unerwartete passiert. John Sheppard wird von Atlantis entführt, wegen einer zufälligen Entdeckung.

Die Entführung.

Es war ruhig in Atlantis. Ein Uhr Nachts. Die meisten Besatzungsmitglieder schliefen in ihren Betten bis auf Rodney, der sich im Kontrollraum an einem der Pulte zu schaffen machte und Sgt. Miller, der alle Anzeigen kontrollierte.

Rodney fluchte: „Sind sie sich absolut sicher?"

„Ja, Sir", antworte der Fähnrich. „Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe. Für ein kurzen Augenblick verschwanden alle Anzeigen und dann war wieder alles in Ordnung."

„Ich erkenne keinen Fehler." Dr. McKay saß bereits seit mehreren Stunden an dem Kontrollpult und führte einige Checks durch. Den ganzen Tag über gab es in Atlantis kleine Energieausfälle für die er noch keine Antwort fand. Die Techniker, die ihm helfen sollten, hatte er vor wenigen Stunden zu Bett geschickt, da sie ihn sowieso nur störten. Eben hoffte er noch, dass Problem behoben zu haben und prompt erloschen wieder alle Anzeigen. Mittlerweile fühlte er sich in seiner Ehre gekränkt. Müde begann er erneut mit der Fehlersuche.

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard schlief unruhig. Schweißperlen liefen über sein Gesicht und immer wieder warf er sich im Schlaf von einer Seite zur Anderen. Ihn plagte ein Traum über die letzte Mission.

Er ging mit seinem kleinen Team durch das Stargate zu einem Planeten, der vollkommen verlassen war. Mit ihm zwei Neulinge, die sich auf ihrer ersten Mission durch das Stargate bewähren sollten. Es sollte eine ganz einfache Mission werden.

Sie fanden einzelne sehr alte Bauwerke, deren Architektur nur erahnen ließ wie einmalig deren Pracht gewesen sein musste. Vereinzelt fanden sie intakte Wände, die früher mit wunderschönen Bildern verziert waren und jetzt nur noch glanzlos ein altes Volk in ihrer Blüte zeigten. Es musste ein Volk von Künstlern und Intellektuellen gewesen sein, da die Bilder reichhaltige Geschichten erzählten.

Rodney war wie ausgewechselt, als sie alte Schriften fanden. Doch kein Papier überdauert die Zeit. Als Dr. McKay eine Schrift berührte zerfiel sie sofort zu Staub. Der Kanadier versuchte noch eine andere Schriftrolle, aber auch diese zerfiel. Gereizt wandte er sich ab und probierte es von neuem. Er entdeckte eine Schriftrolle, die stabil aussah. Doch auch diese löste sich beim kleinsten Kontakt zu Staub auf.

John sah sich das Spiel für eine Weile amüsiert an, befahl aber dann den Rückweg zum Tor. Hier gab es nichts zu finden, was ihnen helfen könnte und es wurde bald dunkel.

Auf dem Weg zum Tor überraschte sie ein Angriff. Die Angreifer kamen wie aus dem Nichts und begannen mit unbekannten Waffen zu schießen. John Sheppard ging sofort hinter einem Baum in Deckung und begann mit dem Feuer. Ronon und Teyla taten es ihm gleich, währen Rodney hinter einem Felsen Deckung suchte. Die Neulinge taten ihr Bestes und gaben Feuerschutz. Doch all ihr Widerstand half nichts. Langsam wurden sie zurück gedrängt. Die Angreifer schnitten ihnen mehr und mehr den Weg zum Stargate ab.

„Zurück zu den Gebäuden.", rief Sheppard und gab Feuerschutz während sich Ronon, Teyla und Rodney zurück zogen. Dann stand einer der Neulinge, Simmers, auf und fiel tödlich getroffen zu Boden. Der andere Neuling Martens wollte ihm Helfen und wurde bei dem Versuch am Bein getroffen. Er fiel zu Boden und hielt sich schreiend das Bein. Ronon und Teyla reagierten sofort. Sie gaben jetzt Sheppard Deckung, der aufsprang und Private Martens auf die Beine half. Er versuchte ihn mit sich zu ziehen als der Soldat erneut zu Boden ging und tödlich getroffen liegen blieb. Fluchend rannte John in Zickzack los, um hinter Ronon und Teyla Deckung zu suchen damit er ihnen Feuerschutz geben konnte. So zogen sie sich abwechselnd zurück. Kurz vor dem alten Gebäude, welches ihnen genug Deckung gäbe, um sich zu verschanzen, gab Sheppard seinen Freunden Feuerschutz bis sie wohlbehalten das Gebäude erreichten. John lugte hinter einem Baum hervor, gab eine Salve in die Richtung aus der die Angreifer kamen und lief los. Als plötzlich vor ihm neue Angreifer auftauchten und das Feuer auf ihn eröffneten. Fluchend bremste er ab und sah noch, wie die Geschosse knapp vor ihm im Boden einschlugen. Eilig lief er in die andere Richtung. Immer wieder gab er Schüsse ab und riss einzelne Angreifer zu Boden, aber es gelang ihm nicht zum Gebäude zu gelangen. Sie drängten ihn in die Richtung eines Bergmassivs. Allein auf sich gestellt, hoffte John, dass es seine Freunde schaffen, da die Unbekannten seine Verfolgung aufnahmen.

Immer wieder suchte er Deckung hinter einem Baum oder Erdhügel und gab Schüsse ab. Dann rannte er weiter bis er vor einer Wand aus massivem Stein stehen blieb, auf der seltsame Verzierungen zu sehen waren. Feine Linien bildeten ein seltsames Muster. John blieb keine Zeit es tiefer zu betrachten, da er endlich realisierte, dass die Angreifer ihn in die Ecke gedrängt hatten. Es gab keinen Ausweg und die Fremden waren nahe. Verzweifelt blickte er um sich, als kurz vor ihm Kugeln einschlugen. Verzweifelt sprang John nach hinten und erwartete die harte Felswand. Aber da war kein Hindernis. Wie durch Zauberhand fiel er hindurch und landete schmerzhaft auf seinem Hintern. Erstaunt sah er um sich. Er befand sich in einer Höhle und die Wände wiesen die gleichen Malereien auf wie die Ruinen. Nur dass diese nicht verblasst waren, sondern prächtig in allen möglichen Farben leuchteten.

Dann sah er mit Schrecken nach draußen. Die Angreifer standen mit erstaunten Gesichtern nur 10 Meter von ihm entfernt. Sie suchten nach ihm, konnten ihn aber anscheinend nicht finden. Wie war das möglich, überlegte der Colonel. Er sah sie ganz deutlich. Fünf Männer in grau-grüner Uniform, die voll bewaffnet nach ihm suchten. Dann trat der kräftigste von ihnen nahe an die Wand und tastete sie ab. John hielt die P90 im Anschlag und rührte sich nicht. Nicht mal einen Meter trennte sie, doch der Mann, der eine seltsame Tätowierung über dem rechten Auge trug und dessen kalte Augen die Wand absuchten, sah ihn nicht. Er klopfte noch einmal gegen den Felsen, drehte sich zu seinen Männern und befahl schulterzuckend den Abzug.

Sheppard atmete durch und konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. 'Was war passiert?', fragte er sich. Langsam stand er auf und blieb direkt vor dem Ausgang stehen. Vorsichtig wagte er einen Schritt nach vorn. Ohne Probleme trat er durch die Barriere und stand wieder draußen. Hastig drehte er sich um die eigne Achse. Erneut blickte er auf die massive Felswand mit den Verzierungen. Mit der rechten Hand griff er nach den Felsen und seine Hand fasste ins Leere.

John spielte mit den Gedanken hindurch zu gehen, als ihn Gewehrfeuer und Schreie aus der Ferne wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit holten.

Durchgeschwitzt erschrak John aus seinem Traum und schnellte hoch. In diesem Moment blitzte ein Licht in seinem Zimmer auf. Noch geblendet vom Licht bemerkte er zwei fremde Gestalten, die vor seinem Bett standen. Sheppard blieb keine Zeit seinen Kommunikator zu nehmen als ihn ein blauer Energiestrahl einhüllte. Schmerz erfüllte seinen Körper bevor er bewusstlos ins Bett zurück fiel. Die beiden Männer packten ihn und verschwanden auf die gleiche Weise wie sie gekommen waren. Kein Alarm ertönte. Alles blieb ruhig auf Atlantis. Niemand bemerkte, was vorgefallen war.

„Oh.", sagte Miller überrascht.

„Was?", antwortete Rodney knapp und ließ beinahe das Notebook fallen.

„Die Sensoren zeigten eine ungewöhnliche Energiespitze."

„Wo?" Rodney trat zu Miller und blickte auf die Anzeige.

„Da noch eine.", erwiderte der Soldat. „Es kommt aus dem Quartier von Colonel Sheppard."

Dr. McKay aktivierte den Kommunikator an seinem rechten Ohr. „Colonel, McKay hier. Colonel Sheppard melden sie sich!" Er wartete kurz und versuchte es erneut. Keine Antwort.

„Ein Sicherheitsteam sofort zu Colonel Sheppards Raum.", befahl er und wandte sich an Miller. „Zeigen sie mir die Aufzeichnungen der Energieanstiege."

Miller bediente den Pult. Wenige Augenblicke später erschienen die beiden Energieimpulse in Form eines Diagramms.

Rodney verstand sofort, auch wenn er es nicht wahr haben wollte und ging zum Schirm. „Zeigen sie mir den Orbit. Gibt es Raumschiffe."

Miller projizierte die Anzeigen auf den Kontrollschirm, aber es gab nichts ungewöhnliches zu sehen. „Da ist nichts, Dr. McKay."

Überrascht drehte sich McKay zu Miller und schaute ihn entsetzt an. Sein Hirn arbeitete wie immer auf hoch Touren und diesmal ahnte er nichts gutes. „Dr. Weir, McKay hier."

„Was ist passiert McKay?", meldete sich verschlafen die Leiterin von Atlantis.

„Die Sensoren bemerkten zwei Energieanstiege im Quartier vom Colonel Sheppard. Sie stammten von einem Transporter, ähnlich der Askard Technologie. Der Colonel hat sich noch nicht gemeldet und ein Team ist auf dem Weg zu ihm." erzählte Rodney hastig.

„Ich bin gleich bei ihnen. Weir Ende."

Fünf Minuten später stand Dr. Weir angezogen im Kontrollraum und bat um Status.

„Nichts, Dr. Weir. Keine Spur vom Colonel." sagte Miller beunruhigt.

„Wo ist Dr. McKay?"

„Auf dem Weg zu Colonel Sheppards Zimmer.", erwiderte der junge Soldat.

Ronan stand mit den Sicherheitsmännern in Sheppards Zimmer und suchte nach Anhaltspunkten, aber es gab keine Spur. Sein Freund hatte sich im warsten Sinne des Wortes in Luft aufgelöst. Das McKay hinzukam und ihn gleich mit Fragen bombardierte, hob nicht unbedingt seine Stimmung.

„Haben sie etwas gefunden?", meldetete sich Dr. Weir über den Kommunikator.

„Nein, wie ich es vermutete. Es gibt keine Spur eines Kampfes. Der Colonel wurde im Schlaf überrascht.", antwortete McKay sofort.

„Kommen sie in den Kontrollraum.", befahl die Leiterin.

Ronon und Rodney waren im Begriff zu gehen, als Teyla hinzu kam, die noch immer den linken Arm in einer Armschlinge trug. „Was ist passiert?"

Ronon sah sie traurig an. „Sheppard wurde entführt."

Überrascht blieb sie stehen. Sie sah in den Raum, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen und folgte Ronon schweigend zum Kontrollraum.

TBC


	2. Die Entführer

Die Entführer.

John Sheppard erwachte mit einem schmerzhaften Hämmern im Kopf. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. 'Unmöglich.', dachte er, als ihm die Fremden einfielen. Er bewegte seine Hände und spürte die viel zu engen Riemen, die seine Hände zusammenbanden. Dann versuchte er sich zu orientieren. Er lag auf den kalten Stahlboden eines Raumschiffes. Sein Blick wanderte langsam herum. Das Raumschiff besaß auf den ersten Blick die ähnlichen Ausmaße wie die Puddle Jumper. Er blieb auf ein Paar schwarze alte Stiefel haften, die direkt vor ihm standen. Zu den Stiefeln gehörte ein Mann, der gerade bemerkte, dass ihr Gefangener aufgewacht war. Der kräftige Mann sah kurz auf ihn herab und verschwand mit ernster Miene Richtung Cockpit. Dabei hinterließ er eine unangenehme Duftspur aus Schweiß. Kurz darauf trat ein anderer Mann, deutlich gepflegter, zu ihm. Er setzte sich auf den Platz, wo vorher der Andere saß.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte John und setze sich auf. Der Mann sagte nichts, sondern betrachtete ihn aufmerksam vom Kopf bis Fuß.

„Hey, ich habe sie etwas gefragt.", forderte Sheppard seinen Entführer heraus.

Der Entführer kniff grimmig seine Augen zusammen und bedachte ihn kurz mit einem strengen Blick.

„Ich frage mich gerade, welchen Grund es geben mag, dass du so viel Geld Wert bist.", begann der Fremde.

„Kopfgeldjäger?", seufzte John und hob leicht die rechte Augenbraue. Innerlich ging er schnell eine Liste möglicher Feinde durch. Er kam zum Ergebnis, dass diese Liste ziemlich lang war.

„Erraten.", antwortete der Fremde. „Mein Name ist Rod und mein Bruder heißt Lado."

'Brüder?', dachte John Sheppard. Die beiden waren so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht. Abgesehen, dass sie der gleichen Tätigkeit nachgingen, hatten sie auf den ersten Blick keine Ähnlichkeiten. Rod wirkte nicht so kräftig, dafür aber intelligent und gepflegt. Lado hingegen war mehr als hässlich. Seine Nase war mehrmals gebrochen und die linke Gesichtshälfte hing herunter. Hinzu kam eine dicke Narbe, die quer über diese Gesichtshälfte verlief. John vermutete, dass Lado der Mann für gewisse Dinge war und Rod das Gehirn dieses Gespanns.

„Wie habt ihr es geschafft, mich unbemerkt aus Atlantis zu transportieren?"

Der Mann lachte. „Jedes System kann man überlisten. Man muss nur wissen wie." Rod musterte erneut den Colonel. „Du sitzt ziemlich in der Patsche."

„Was du nicht sagst.", erwiderte Sheppard zynisch.

„Wir erreichen in wenigen Minuten einen Planeten, wo wir dich an die Luxianer übergeben. Wenn du mir jedoch verrätst, warum sie solch großes Interesse an dir haben, könnte ich es mir überlegen und dich zurück bringen."

Sheppard sah zu Rod auf und dachte zuerst der Mann machte einen Scherz. „Danke für das Angebot. Da ist nur ein Problem. Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Wer sind überhaupt die Luxianer?"

Rod schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Überlege es dir gut. Dies ist ein einmaliges Angebot. Die Luxianer sind bekannt für ihre Grausamkeit. Selbst die Wraith haben Respekt vor ihnen."

John blickte zur Seite. Wo war er nur wieder rein gestolpert? Zum zweiten Mal in diesem Jahr wird er entführt. Er befindet sich im Weltall, auf dem Weg zu einem fremden Planeten. Hinzu kommen die zwei Kopfgeldjäger, die unbemerkt das Überwachungssystem von Atlantis umgehen konnten. Keiner seiner Freunde weiß, wo er ist und werden es wohl auch nie herausfinden. Also was sollte er machen?

„Bring mich zurück und es wird nicht dein Schaden sein.", versuchte es John, aber stieß nur auf ein höhnisches Lachen.

„Guter Versuch, aber mein Bruder und ich besitzen noch so etwas wie Berufsehre.", sagte der Kopfgeldjäger stolz.

„Was ist mit ihrem Angebot? Verstößt es nicht gegen die Berufsehre?", erwiderte John schnippisch.

Rod grinste. Da wusste John, dass der Kopfgeldjäger ihn so oder so ausgeliefert hätte.

„Wir sind da.", rief Lado aus dem Cockpit und steuerte durch ein Sternentor.

Lado setzte den Flieger, inmitten eines Waldes, sanft auf dem Boden auf. Dann kam er zu ihnen und half John auf die Füße. Die Tür des Raumschiffes öffneten sich und die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des beginnenden Tages strahlten herein.

Draußen erwartete sie bereits ein Empfangskomitee von zehn Männern und einer Frau. Wachsam und stark bewaffnet, beobachteten sie die drei Männer, die aus dem Raumschiff stiegen.

Rod und Lado hatten Sheppard zwischen sich genommen und führten ihn zu den Luxianern. Sheppard spürte sofort die morgendliche Kälte als sie das Schiff verließen. Barfuß und leicht bekleidet lief er durch den nassen Rasen auf die Männer zu, die gleich viel Geld für ihn bezahlen würden.

Rod begann mit dem Anführer zu verhandeln, wobei sich John die Zeit nahm seine Gegner zu studieren. Er erkannte sofort die Uniform und die Waffen von seiner letzten Mission wieder. Ihr Anführer war der Mann, der damals kaum einen Meter von ihm entfernt, an dem Höhleneingang gestanden hatte. Das war der Zeitpunkt, wo John jede Hoffnung auf Rettung verlor. Der Anführer ging auf Sheppard zu.

„So sieht man sich wieder.", sagte er leise zu dem Colonel, der kurz lächelte und sofort wieder ernst wurde.

„Ich bin ihnen noch etwas schuldig.", fügte der Mann hinzu. Völlig unerwartet schlug er dem Colonel in den Magen, der keuchend nach Luft schnappend in die Knie ging. Dann schnippte der Fremde kurz mit dem Finger. Aus seinen Reihen traten zwei Soldaten. Griffen grob nach Sheppard und zogen ihn mit sich, gefolgt von den Anderen.

„Hier der Lohn für eure Bemühungen." Der Anführer warf Rod ein Beutel zu und folgte schweigend seinen Leuten.

„Immer wieder gerne.", bedankte sich Rod und wandte sich an seinen Bruder. „Siehst du, war doch ein schöner glatter Tausch. So mag ich es."

Lado gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern stiefelte stumpf zurück zum Raumschiff. Rod folgte ihm Kopfschüttelnd. Eigentlich tat es ihm Leid, den Erdling an die Luxianer ausgeliefert zu haben. Der Mensch wirkte sympathisch. Wer weiß, was sie mit ihm anstellen. Der Anführer wirkte ziemlich wütend auf Sheppard. In diesen Gedanken verließ er den Planeten. Bereit für den nächsten Auftrag, aber erst mal etwas Trinken.


	3. Die Suche

„Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte Dr. Weir die Anwesenden.

Rodney ging zusammen mit Dr. Zalenka die Daten durch, die der Computer von Atlantis aufgezeichnet hatte.

„Ich suche noch.", erwiderte Dr. McKay und blickte zum Schirm. „Ich habe doch die ganze Zeit alles überwacht.", tadelte er sich selber. Der Vorfall kratzte an seinem Image, was ihn ärgerte.

„Welchen Grund gibt es Sheppard zu entführen?" Teyla saß auf einem Stuhl und überlegte, wo sie anfangen sollten zu suchen.

„Da fallen mir doch gleich hunderte von Gründen ein.", antwortete Rodney. „Die Wraith, die Genii, die ..."

„Dr. McKay, ich habe etwas gefunden.", rief Dr. Zalenka aufgeregt.

„Was?"

„Es war ein Virus."

Rodney betrachtete überrascht die Daten auf dem Schirm. „Ein Computervirus."

„Sie haben das System infiltriert und unbemerkt einige Sicherheitsprozeduren umgeschrieben.", begann der Tscheche.

„Dadurch die Stromausfälle. Sie haben die Hintertür benutzt."

„Welche Hintertür?", fragte Ronon, der kaum etwas von dem Computergefasel verstand.

„Die Entführer unternahmen kein direkten Angriff auf den Hauptrechner, sondern nutzten Hintertüre. Prozesse, die kaum überwacht werden. Über Umwege sind sie in unser Netz eingedrungen. Wahrscheinlich spionieren sie seit Tagen den Computer aus und warteten auf einen günstigen Zeitpunkt."

„Können sie die Angreifer zurückverfolgen.", fragte Dr. Weir, in der Hoffnung endlich einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden.

„Vielleicht.", antwortete der Tscheche. „Aber das dauert."

Dr. Weir nickte frustriert. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Sheppard. Dass es Fremden gelang, unbemerkt auf Atlantis zu gelangen, hob auch nicht ihre Stimmung. Dies durfte nicht noch mal passieren. Sie mussten die Fremden finden.

„Wenn sie etwas gefunden haben, geben sie mir Bescheid und sorgen sie dafür, dass dies nicht noch einmal passiert."

Zalenka und McKay sahen sich reumütig an und begannen sofort mit der Arbeit.

„Ich möchte mich auf einige Planeten umsehen. Vielleicht finde ich etwas heraus.", schlug Ronon vor, der lässig gegen ein Computerpult gelehnt stand.

„Gut. Ich gebe ihnen ein Team mit. Bereiten sie alles vor."

Ronon nickte und machte sich auf den Weg. Dr. Weir sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Teyla sich zu Ronon bewegte. „Sie nicht Teyla.", sagte sie strenger als nötig.

Die junge Frau drehte sich zu Weir. „Lassen sie mich gehen."

„Das kann ich nicht. Sie wissen, was der Arzt gesagt hat. Sie sollen sich noch eine Woche ausruhen." Sie sah Teyla verständnisvoll in die Augen. Am liebsten würde sie selbst alles möglich tun, um Sheppard zu finden. Aber sie trug die Verantwortung gegenüber der Stadt und den Bewohnern. „Gehen sie zu Bett.", sagte sie etwas sanfter. „Wir haben noch vier Stunden bevor Atlantis erwacht."

Teyla nickte und verließ widerstrebend den Kontrollraum.

Als der Morgen graute, erwachte Atlantis zum neuen Leben. Die Besatzung begann mit ihrem üblichen Ritualen. Bald hatte es sich bei allen herumgesprochen, was in der Nacht passiert war. Dr. Weir gab den Befehl heraus, dass sich alle mit der Suche nach dem Colonel befassen sollen.

Sie sendete bereits in der Nacht Truppen zu den bekannten Planeten mit den Auftrag nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Die ersten Teams kehrten zurück.

Dr. Weir stand oben im Kontrollzentrum als Ronon von Genii zurückkehrte. Ronon lief sofort zu ihr.

„Wir haben etwas rief er."

Sofort drehten sich alle Gesichter erwartungsvoll zu ihm.

„Ich traf in einer Bar auf einen ziemlich betrunkenen Bauern, der mir von zwei Kopfgeldjägern erzählte. Sie prahlten damit, jemanden unbemerkt aus Atlantis entführt zu haben."

„Wo sind die Kopfgeldjäger jetzt?", fragte Weir.

Ronon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das konnte er mir nicht sagen."

„Hat er sie beschrieben oder irgendetwas anderes gesagt.", fuhr Rodney ungeduldig Ronon an.

Ronon zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Die Beschreibung war nicht wirklich hilfreich, aber er sagte etwas von Luxianern."

Dr. Weir überlegte. „Luxianer, noch nie gehört."

„Aber ich."

Ronon und Weir drehten sich zu Teyla, die gerade den Kontrollturm betrat.

„Viele Geschichten ranken um die Luxianer. Es ist ein gewalttätiges Volk von Plünderern und ohne Heimatplaneten. Ihr Planet wurde von vielen Jahrhunderten zerstört. Seitdem reisen die wenigen Überlebenden, wie Geister von einem Planeten zu einem Anderen."

Dr. Weir und McKay wirkten verwirrt.

„Was wollen sie vom Colonel?", fragte Ronon überrascht und verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme.

Teyla wusste keine Antwort.

Plötzlich schnippte McKay mit den Fingern. „Der Angriff. Letzte Woche.", sagte McKay. „Ich meine, wir wurden ohne Grund von fremden Soldaten angegriffen. Der Colonel befreite uns und verletzte dabei den Anführer."

Ronon und Teyla nickten zustimmend.

„Denken sie, es waren Luxianer.", fragte Dr. Weir die Athosianerin.

„Möglich." Teyla war sich nicht sicher. Mit schrecken erinnerte sie sich an die letzte Mission. Tapfer ging sie noch einmal in Gedanken das Erlebte durch. „Ihr Waffen.", sagte sie unverhofft. „Sie passen auf die Beschreibungen aus den Geschichten."

„Der Colonel berichtete, dass er von den Soldaten verfolgt wurde und Schutz hinter einem Kraftfeld fand.", erzählte Dr. Weir.

„Das ist richtig.", bestätigte Teyla. „Meinen sie er fand etwas?"

„Vielleicht."

„Aber er hat uns nichts erzählt.", begann Rodney aufgeregt. „Wenn es wichtig gewesen wäre, hätte er es erwähnt. Das ergibt keinen Sinn."

„Wir sollten zurück auf den Planeten und das Kraftfeld suchen." Ronon bedachte Weir mit einem aufmerksamen und fast flehenden Blick.

Dr. Weir überlegte, ob sie das Risiko eingehen konnte. Beinahe wäre das Team auf dieser Mission gestorben.

„Ich denke Ronon hat recht.", fügte Teyla hinzu.

„Dr. Zalenka, konnten sie die Herkunft des Virus bestimmen?"

Zalenka sah erschöpft von seinem Notebook auf. Nur zum Teil hatte er das Gespräch mitverfolgt. „Es tut mir Leid, Dr. Weir. Ich habe nichts gefunden, aber mir ist es endlich gelungen den Virus komplett aus allen System zu entfernen."

Wieder fühlte Weir die Last einer schwierigen Entscheidung auf ihren Schultern. Sie ging noch einmal in Gedanken alle Optionen durch. „Also gut. Ich rufe Major Lorne zurück. Er soll die Mission vorbereiten."

-------------------------------  
TBC


	4. Die Tortur

Der kleine Trupp marschierte fast eine Stunde durch den Wald zu einem Zeltlager, wo mehrere Soldaten untergebracht waren. Es gab neben zehn kleinen Zelten, in denen sechs Soldaten platz fanden, das große Hauptzelt, wo gerade John halb durchgefroren saß. Einfach eingerichtet, mit einem Feldbett, einem großen Holztisch auf den Kartenmaterial ausgebreitet lag und einem Regal in dem verschiedenste Waffen lagen. Angefangen von Messern mit verschiedenster Länge bis zum Wraith-Blaster.

„Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.", begann der Anführer der Luxianer, der sich gegenüber seinen Gefangenen gesetzt hatte. Er verspeiste genüsslich einen Apfel indem er einzelne Scheiben mit einem Messer entfernte. „Endlich, haben wir ein bisschen mehr Zeit uns kennen zu lernen als bei unserem letzten Treffen. Ihnen eilt ein Ruf voraus." Der Luxianer aß weiter den Apfel. Er beobachtete genau die Reaktionen des Colonels, der den Luxianer schweigend, mit einem ernsten Blick bedachte.

„Schön das sie meinen Ruf kennen. Vielleicht verraten sie mir jetzt ihren Namen.", reagierte Sheppard mürrisch, der innerlich kochte über die ganze Situation. Erstens bekamen Fremde ungehinderten Zugriff auf Atlantis. Zweitens wurde er entführt. Drittens saß er jemanden Gegenüber, der mit ihm garantiert nicht über Freundschaft reden möchte.

„Mein Name ist Commander Ladakus Wadego. Befehlshaber der Spezialeinheit Sieben." Wadegos Augen strotzen vor stolz.

Jetzt erkannte auch John die Zahl, die übers Wadegos Auge tätowiert war. Bei ihrem ersten Treffen bemerkte er bereits das Tatoo. Er konnte damals das Zeichen nicht genau erkennen. Es war eine sieben, eingerahmt in einem Viereck.

„Was wollten sie von mir und meinem Team?", fragte Sheppard direkt. „Ich habe den Angriff nicht vergessen."

„Commander Kolya.", erklärte Wadego und sah den Colonel finster an.

'Kolya', dachte John. Hörte dieser Mann nie auf ihn zu verfolgen.

„Er war ein Freund von mir.", beendete der Luxianer den Satz. „Und sie haben ihn getötet."

„Geht es also um Rache. Deswegen der Angriff auf Planeten M7G-666.", fragte John unsicher.

Der Luxianer grinste. „Anfänglich, ja." Wadego stand auf und trat nahe an Sheppard. Dabei spielte er genau in Augenhöhe seines Gefangenen mit dem Messer herum. „Ich wollte sie und ihr Team langsam und qualvoll töten." Wadego nahm das Messer kurz in die linke Hand und schlug den Colonel mit der Faust hart ins Gesicht. Vor Sheppard Augen blitzten für wenige Sekunden Sterne auf und er wäre garantiert umgekippt, hätte er nicht im Stuhl gesessen. John sammelte sich und blickte wieder stolz zu dem Luxianer auf.

„Wie gesagt, anfänglich wollte ich sie sterben sehen. Aber jetzt Colonel, sind sie durch Zufall auf etwas gestoßen, was mich interessiert."

„Keine Ahnung wovon sie sprechen.", antwortete Sheppard ruhig. Er wusste, dass der Luxianer versuchte ihn einzuschüchtern. Er wurde dafür ausgebildet, solchen Verhören zu widerstehen.

„Hm, Rekapitulieren wir noch mal die Ereignisse auf M7G-666." Ladakus Wadego lief jetzt vor dem Colonel auf und ab. „Ich verfolgte sie mit einer kleinen Gruppe meiner Soldaten und jagte sie durch den Wald zu einer Felsformation. Als ich dachte wir hätten sie, verschwinden sie plötzlich spurlos. Dann tauchten sie aus dem Nichts wieder auf, während es meiner Gruppe gelangte, ihre Teammitgliedern zu überwältigen. Sie griffen aus dem Hinterhalt an. Befreiten ihre Freunde und entkamen durch das Sternentor.", erzählte der Luxianer und blieb vor Sheppard stehen. „Das war eine wirklich gelungene Leistung.", fügte er bewundernd hinzu.

Sheppard sah verschmitzt zum Commander auf. „Danke." Bei dem Commander klang die Rettungsaktion so leicht, dabei wäre beinahe Teyla draufgegangen.

Wadego gab seinen Leuten mit Augenkontakt zu verstehen, dass sie den Gefangenen festhalten sollten. Die beiden Soldaten traten nahe an Sheppard. Sie hielten seine Arme fest und drückten ihn dabei in den Stuhl.

Der Luxianer hielt das Messer genau unter Sheppards Augen. „Ich möchte jetzt ganz genau wissen, wo sie in der Zwischenzeit waren. Wieso konnten sie vor meinen Augen verschwinden?"

John begann fieberhaft nachzudenken. Er wusste selber nicht genau, wo er gewesen war. Nachdem er aus der Höhle trat, lief er sofort zu seinen Freunden. Sie hatten bisher keine Zeit zurückzukehren. Dr. Weir hielt es nicht für sicher und Teyla erholte sich noch von der schweren Verletzung. Er entschied sich fürs dumm stellen.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht worauf sie hinaus wollen. Da war ein Felsvorsprung. Hinter dem ich mich versteckte. Das ist alles."

Commander Wadego schlug dem Colonel hart in den Magen. „Sie lügen.", schrie er. „Wo waren sie?"

Sheppard schnappte nach Luft und schwieg auf die Frage. Wieder hielt Wadego dem Colonel das Messer vor das Gesicht. „Ich werde sie damit ganz langsam aufschlitzen. Reden sie."

Sheppard schwieg und der Luxianer setzte seine Worte in die Tat um. Er fügte Sheppard langsam eine leichte Wunde oberhalb des rechten Armes zu. John biss auf die Zähne und gab keinen Laut von sich. Dies ärgerte den Commander noch mehr, weshalb Sheppard erneut einen Hieb in den Magen bekam.

John atmete durch und wartete auf den nächsten Schlag, aber nichts geschah.

Plötzlich änderte sich die ernste Miene des Luxianers zu einem leichten, amüsierten Lächeln. Der Commander ging zum Regal. Er tauschte das Messer gegen einen Gegenstand ein, den Sheppard nicht kannte. Es sah aus wie eine kleine Pistole. Nur, dass es keine Öffnung gab, sondern einen ovalen Abschluss, der grün leuchtete. Dann trat er zum Colonel.

„Was ist? Sie wollten mich doch langsam aufschlitzen?"

„Sarkasmus wird ihnen nicht helfen, Colonel.", erwiderte der Commander. „Das hier ist viel besser." Dabei spielte der Luxianer mit dem Gerät. „Dies ist ein kleines nützliches Spielzeug. Ich bekam es von Commander Kolya. Er würde es genießen, wenn er hier wäre."

Sheppard sah zu Boden. Er wusste nicht was jetzt kommen würde, aber eins war sicher. Es ist bestimmt schmerzhaft. Es war auch bestimmt kein Gutes Zeichen, dass die Soldaten ihn losließen und einen Schritt zurücktraten.

„Die Genii nutzen es für ihre Tiere auf den Farmen. Sie zähmen beziehungsweise töten die Tiere mit diesem Gerät." Der Commander besah sich genauer die Waffe in seinen Händen. „Es kann auch nützlich beim Verhör sein. Es gibt zehn Stufen. Bei der ersten Stufe bekommt das Tier nur einen kleinen Stromstoß, damit es in die richtige Richtung geht und so weiter. Die zehnte Stufe hingegen führt zum sofortigen Tod des Tieres. Es ist relativ schmerzlos, aber dazwischen ..." Wadego drückte ab und Sheppard zuckte kurz zusammen. „Sehen sie. Das war Stufe eins.", sagte der Luxianer grinsend. „Kaum der Rede Wert."

In Sheppards Körper ließ langsam der Schmerz nach und John Sheppard gelang ein Lächeln.

Wadego verstellte den Regler und ein erneuter grüner Strahl traf den Colonel. John biss die Zähne zusammen, um den Schmerz auszuhalten. Jede einzelne Faser in seinem Körper brannte und die Muskeln zogen sich zusammen.

„Das war die Stufe drei." Wadego beugte sich zum Colonel hinunter und fragte ihn kalt. „Sagen sie mir, wo sie waren oder ich mache weiter." Als der Luxianer keine Antwort bekam, erhöhte er auf Stufe fünf und drückte ab.

Sheppard stöhnte auf vor Schmerzen. Kaum noch in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, blickte der Colonel den Luxianer wütend an.

„Ziemlich schmerzhaft.", stellte der Luxianer mehr als zufrieden fest. „Colonel, es wäre für sie leichter, wenn sie mir einfach sagen, wo sie sich versteckt hielten."

„Hinter einem Felsvorsprung.", erwiderte Sheppard erschöpft.

„Sie haben es so gewollt." Wadego betätigte erneut die Taste und der Colonel wurde von einem Energiestrahl getroffen, dass sein ganzer Körper innerlich vor Schmerzen explodierte. Besinnungslos sackte Sheppard in sich zusammen. Der Commander schnippte. Der Soldat zur rechten Seite prüfte den Puls von den Gefangenen. „Er lebt."

Wadego nickte. „Bringt ihn fort. Wir verlassen den Planeten und kehren zu M7G-666 zurück."

Müde und ausgelaugt stand Sheppard hinter dem Gate von M7G-666. Seine Hände waren mittlerweile frei, aber seine wunden Handgelenke brannten. Einer der Soldaten hatte sich zumindest erbarmt und ihm Stiefel angezogen, während er halb bewusstlos aus dem Zelt fortgebracht wurde. Aber noch immer, trug er seine leichte Hose und das Shirt mit dem er zu Bett gegangen war. Der kalte Nachtwind zerrte an ihm.

Weitere Soldaten traten durch das Gate. Mit ihnen Commander Wadego, der lächelnd an Sheppard vorbei trat. Nicht alle Soldaten von Wadego waren durch das Tor getreten. Sheppard zählte zwanzig. Die Zahl ist besser als sechzig, aber es reichte eine Flucht unmöglich zu machen.

Der Commander gab ein Handzeichen und der Trupp setzte sich in Bewegung.

Sie liefen zur Felsformation, wo Sheppard die Höhle entdeckte. Vor dem Eingang hielten sie. Die Soldaten betrachteten mit Erstaunen die kunstvollen Verzierungen an der Felswand, die unter dem Sternhimmel zu leuchten schienen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sheppard das Bild. Es stellte eine Formation von Planeten dar.

„Also gut, Colonel. Wir sind da." Wadego ging zum Colonel.

„Das sehe ich.", erwiderte Sheppard leise.

„Commander Kolya erzählte mir bereits von ihrer Stärke, die er übrigens bewunderte. Dass sie den Wraith überlebt haben, hat ihn überrascht. Was war das für ein Gefühl? Wenn einem das Leben ausgesaugt wird."

Etwas verwundert und hasserfüllt blickte Sheppard zu Wadego. Er kämpfte noch immer mit den Erinnerungen.

„Er vermochte sie nicht zu brechen, aber glauben sie mir, ich habe bisher jeden gebrochen. Wir Luxianer verstehen unser Handwerk." Wie aus dem Nichts hielt Wadego die Waffe in der Hand, mit der er bereits den Colonel quälte und drückte ab.

Mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht ging Sheppard in die Knie.

„Wo hatten sie sich versteckt?"

„Warum ist es ihnen so wichtig.", presste John schwer atmend hervor.

Der Luxianer beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.

„Sie wissen nicht auf welchen Planeten sie sind, oder?"

Fragend blickte Sheppard auf, als der Schmerz erträglicher wurde.

„Die Antiker bewohnten den Planeten. Angeblich ist hier ihre größte und älteste Bibliothek verborgen. Viele haben danach gesucht, aber niemals wurde die Bibliothek entdeckt. Wissen sie, was ich glaube?"

„Das ich die Bibliothek gefunden habe.", antwortete der Colonel wenig begeistert. Es ergab alles einen Sinn. Mit Hilfe des Antiker Gens gelangte er ungehindert durch das Schild. Ihm blieb keine Zeit, tiefer in die Höhle zu gehen. Dort könnte alles mögliche verborgen sein. Wenn es wirklich diese Bibliothek gibt. Dies bedeutet für die Wissenschaftler auf Atlantis alles. Er sah förmlich McKay vor sich, wie er mit Eifer die Daten analysierte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte sein Gesicht.

„Ich sehe wir verstehen uns. Also Colonel. Wie gelangten sie hinein?"

Sheppard schwieg eisern bis ihn erneut ein quälender Schmerz durchdrang. Er fiel zu Boden. Nach zehn Sekunden ließ das Brennen nach. Sheppard blickte zur Seite. Für einen kurzen Augenblick meinte er Ronon gesehen zu haben, wie er versteckt hinter einem Felsen lag. Er gab ihm ein Zeichen. Sheppard blieb keine Zeit sich zu vergewissern, da zwei Soldaten ihn wieder auf die Knie zogen.

---------------------------  
TBC


	5. Die Barriere

„Wir müssen eingreifen.", flüsterte McKay zu Ronon. Der riesige Soldat gab Rodney mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, ruhig zu bleiben.

McKay sah auffordernd zu Major Lorne. Beide lagen versteckt hinter Ronon, der sich weiter rausgewagt hatte. Damit er Sheppard ein Zeichen geben konnte.

„Nein, McKay.", erwiderte leise Major Lorne. „Es ist zu gefährlich."

Die Marines befanden sich in einer ungünstigen Position. Die Soldaten, die den Colonel festhielten, bewachten das Territorium genau. Ein falsches Handeln, könnte für Sheppard den Tod bedeuten.

McKay schlich zu Dr. Weir und den Anderen zurück, die versteckt im Puddle Jumper warteten.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, lief Rodney an Dr. Weir vorbei und setzte sich auf die Bank.

„Was ist los Rodney?", fragte Teyla besorgt, die gegen den Rat von Dr. Beckett mitgekommen war.

„Sie foltern ihn."

Bestürzte Gesichter sahen ihn an.

„Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte Dr. Beckett und stellte sich innerlich auf das schlimmste ein.

„Wegen einer Antiker Bibliothek.", beendete Rodney den Satz. Die besorgte Nachfrage vom Doktor hatte er überhört. „Er hat durch Zufall eine Bibliothek entdeckt." Rodney, sichtlich sprachlos über diese Entdeckung, grübelte vor sich hin. 'Warum gelingt es immer Sheppard, auf so etwas zu stoßen.'

„Rodney, wie steht es mit dem Colonel?" fragte Beckett beharrlich und etwas lauter nach.

McKay blieb keine Zeit für eine Antwort. Sie hörten das Rattern der P90 - Gewehre. Ronon und Major Lorne eröffneten zusammen mit den Marines das Feuer auf die Soldaten.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte der Colonel einen Plan gefasst. In der Hoffnung, dass ihn seine Augen keinen Streich spielten.

„Wie geht es eigentlich ihrer Verletzung?", fragte er plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel und blickte frech zum Commander auf.

Verdutzt sah der Luxianer auf Sheppard hinab, der in keiner guten Verfassung war. 'Woher nahm er diese Kraft?' Schnell und mit erstaunlicher Stärke griff er, mit der rechten Hand, nach dem Hals des Colonels. Mit Leichtigkeit zog er ihn hoch. „Wie sie sehen ganz gut." Wadego stieß den Colonel in Richtung Felswand, wo Sheppard schwer zu Boden stürzte.

John vergaß den Schmerz, stemmte sich hoch und sah sich um. Ihm fehlten noch ein Meter zum Schutzschild. Dann ist er in Sicherheit und seine Freunde hätten freies Schussfeld. Langsam kroch er Rückwärts und behielt Wadego in Blick.

„Wo wollen sie hin, Colonel?" Commander Wadego stand nach zwei schnellen Schritten bei Sheppard. John setzte alles auf eine Karte. Es fehlten nur noch wenige Zentimeter. Der Luxianer wollte nach ihm treten. Doch Sheppard hielt seinen Fuß fest. Er umklammerte dessen Körper mit seinen Beinen und brachte Wadego zu Fall. Danach drehte er sich um die eigene Achse und nutzte den Schwung. Zusammen mit Wadego rollte er durch die Barriere in die Höhle.

Ronon traute kaum seinen Augen. Er sah wie die beiden Kontrahenten im Felsen verschwanden. Dann reagierte er. Er begann mit dem Feuer auf die Soldaten, die noch verwundert auf die Felswand starrten. Drei Luxianer lagen bereits auf dem Boden als die Marines das Feuer eröffneten. Durch den geballten Angriff, konnten sie die überraschten Soldaten in die Defensive treiben. Nur wenigen luxianischen Soldaten gelang die Flucht in den Wald.

Ronon stürmte zur Felswand und blieb kurz davor stehen. Vorsichtig berührte er mit der Hand die Wand. Er spürte festes Gestein und die restliche Wärme von dem sonnigen Tag. Hatte er sich getäuscht?

Dr. McKay kam hinzu und berührte ebenfalls die Wand. Mit Blick auf die kunstvollen Verzierungen. „Was ist passiert? Wo ist Sheppard?"

„Hinter der Wand.", brummte Ronon.

„Er ist was?" McKay betrachtete die Wand genauer. „Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen. Das ist festes, massives Gestein."

„Sheppard brachte den Luxianer zu Fall. Gemeinsam verschwanden sie durch die Wand.", herrschte Ronon den Wissenschaftler an.

Dr. Weir sprach mit dem Major, der Befehle an die Marines verteilte, den Ort zu sichern. Sie trat zu Ronon und McKay.

„Was ist so besonderes an der Wand?", fragte sie die beiden Männer, die den Felsen untersuchten. Dabei gaben sie ein merkwürdiges Bild ab. Wie sie mit ihren Händen das Gestein abtasteten.

„Colonel Sheppard befindet sich dahinter.", erwiderte Rodney, wie selbstverständlich und nahm den Lebenszeichendetektor aus der Tasche.

Teyla kam ebenfalls hinzu. Bevor sie die Frage stellte, gab ihr Ronon bereits brummend die Antwort. „Sheppard ist hinter der Wand."

Beide Frauen tauschten sich geheimnisvolle Blicke aus, die mehr sagten als die meisten Männer glauben mögen. Dann entschieden sie sich fürs Warten bis McKay etwas herausfindet, der nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

„Da ist eine schwache Signatur eines Energiefeld.", stellte Rodney begeistert fest. „Dahinter befinden sich zwei Lebewesen."

„Können sie das Energiefeld abschalten?", fragte Dr. Weir.

McKay stand verunsichert vor der Felswand. Es gab kein Schaltpult. Nichts, was auf eine Steuerung hinwies. Wenn das Antiker Gen den Durchgang ermöglichte, müsste er theoretisch auch dazu in der Lage sein. Er ging einen Schritt zurück und nahm Anlauf.

„McKay!", rief noch Weir warnend, aber zu spät. Es gab einen hässlichen Aufprall als McKay mit der Schulter gegen die Wand stieß.

Ronon verkniff sich ein Lachen und half McKay wieder auf die Beine. Mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht rieb Rodney seine Schulter.

„Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht?", rügte Weir ihren Wissenschaftler.

„Wenn dieses Schutzfeld von den Antikern stammt, gelangte Sheppard nur auf Grund des Antiker Gens hinein.", versuchte McKay, diesen dummen Versuch zu erklären.

„Ach ja. Dann dachten sie vermutlich, dass sie das auch können."

„Hätte klappen können." Rodney wandte sich ab und suchte erneut die Wand ab. „Es muss irgendetwas geben, mit dem ich das Energiefeld steuern kann. Ein Schaltpult. Irgendetwas?" Er drehte sich zu den Anwesenden. „Helft mir suchen!", forderte er seine Freunde unfreundlich auf.

Dr. Weir, Ronon und Teyla begannen die Wand systematisch abzusuchen als ein lauter Knall erklang. Nur wenige Millimeter neben Ronons Gesicht, tauchte ein Geschoss, aus der Wand auf und verschwand. Erschrocken gingen alle in Deckung.

Hinter dem Schutzfeld ging es Sheppard nicht besser.

Der Plan ging nicht komplett auf. Er fiel gemeinsam mit dem Luxianer durch die Barriere, woraufhin Commander Wadego überrascht den Angriff einstellte. Als der Luxianer sah, wie seine Männer unter Beschuss gerieten, wollte Wadego sie unterstützen. Sheppard setzte alles daran ihn nicht gehen zu lassen. John hielt den Luxianer am Boden bis seine Kräfte schwanden. Wadego nutzte die Schwäche und entkam aus Sheppards Klammerung. Bevor Sheppard reagieren konnte, traf ihn der Luxianer mit dem Fuß am Kopf. Benommen blieb John liegen.

Wadego drehte sich zum Ausgang und stellte grimmig fest, dass Sheppards kleine Ablenkung reichte. Seine Soldaten lagen entweder Tod auf Erde, waren gefangen oder vertrieben. Frustriert musste er mit ansehen, wie das Team um Sheppard begann die Wand abzusuchen. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Lösung. Dann zog er grinsend seine Pistole als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht durch die Barriere kamen.

Sheppard öffnete langsam die Augen. Sein Kopf dröhnte. Er blickte zum Luxianer auf, der gerade ein paar Schritte von der Barriere zurücktrat und mit der Pistole auf Ronon zielte. John vergaß all den Schmerz in seinen Körper und sprang auf. Kurz bevor Wadego abdrückte, riss Sheppard den Mann um. Ein Schuss ging los. Erschrocken blickte John zu Ronon, der noch überrascht der Kugel hinterher schaute und dann sofort in Deckung ging. Diese Unachtsamkeit nutzte Wadego und gelangte an sein Foltergerät. Sheppard sank in sich zusammen, geschüttelt vor Schmerzen.

Der Luxianer beugte sich zu ihm hinab. „Wenn sie nicht so verdammt wichtig wären, würde ich sie jetzt gerne umbringen." Dabei zielte er mit der Waffe direkt auf Sheppard Brust.

„Aber ich glaube, sie können mich zur Bibliothek führen. Los stehen sie auf!", befahl Wadego barsch.

John überschlug kurz seine Chancen und entschied sich für das Liegen bleiben. Ihm blieb auch gar nichts anderes übrig. Seine Muskeln waren noch teilweise von der Waffe gelähmt.

„Oder soll ich jeden einzelnen ihrer Freunde umbringen." Wadego zielte jetzt auf Weir, die gerade vorsichtig aus ihrem Versteck kam.

John fluchte leise und quälte sich langsam hoch. Seine Muskeln brannten und schrien regelrecht danach sich nicht zu bewegen, aber ihm blieb keine Wahl.

Commander Wadego grinste, als der Colonel sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vor ihm aufbaute. „Da geht's lang Colonel.", befahl Wadego und zeigte auf das innere der Höhle.

John drehte sich widerwillig um und lief tiefer in den Komplex, gefolgt von dem Luxianer.

„Dr. Weir, bleiben sie in Deckung.", rief Major Lorne zu der Leiterin von Atlantis.

„Sie sind fort.", sagte Rodney und kletterte mit dem Lebenszeichendetektor voran, aus einem Busch. Er stellte sich wieder vor die Wand auf. „Sie sind weiter hineingegangen."

„Das heißt der Luxianer hat die Oberhand.", sagte Teyla leise.

„Wir müssen hinein. Sucht weiter.", befahl McKay und kassierte dafür einen bösen Blick von Weir.

„Hilft das vielleicht." Beckett quälte sich aus einem Strauch hervor und klopfte seine Kleidung ab. „Ich bin auf etwas hartem gelandet."

Rodney lief sofort zu ihm. „Wo?"

„Hinter dem Busch liegt ein größerer Gesteinsbrocken. Darunter blinkt etwas."

McKay reinigte den von Moos bedeckten Stein und nach wenigen Sekunden kam ein Schaltpult zum Vorschein.

„Carson, sie sind ein Glückspilz.", sagte Weir und klopfte den Doktor auf die Schulter, der darauf hin schmerzhaft zusammenzuckte.

Fragend sah Dr. Weir zu Beckett. „Ich bin mit der Schulter auf den Stein gefallen.", entschuldigte er sich.

„Und?", fragte Ronon ungeduldig.

„Das dauert etwas.", bekam er von Rodney als Antwort.

„Wie lange?"

„So lange wie es eben dauert.", erwiderte McKay gereizt und untersuchte genauer das Pult.

Dr. Weir verstand. „Gut. Geben wir ihm die Zeit."

Major Lorne drehte sich zu den Marines. „Sichert das Gelände."


	6. Die Rettung

Sheppard zwang seinen Körper, einen Fuß nach den anderen zu setzen. Sein Muskeln brannten noch immer. Nur langsam ließ der Schmerz nach. Müsste er sich nicht so stark auf seine Bewegungen konzentrieren, wäre ihm die atemberaubende Schönheit dieses Tunnelsystem aufgefallen. An den Wänden setzten sich die künstlerischen Malereien fort und erzählten Geschichten über das Leben der Antiker.

Nach circa dreihundert Metern erreichten sie ein Tor so groß wie zwei ausgewachsene Männer und fast genauso breit. Sheppard blickte mit Bewunderung auf das Bild am Tor. Weiche Linien umspannten ein großes, offenes Buch. Die Seiten in dem Buch zeigten das Motiv der Planetenkette vom Eingang.

„Was Nun?" Sheppard warf dem Luxianer einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Öffnen!"

„Ja, und wie?" John zeigte auf die Tür. „Da ist kein Griff und auf Bewegung reagiert das Tor auch nicht."

Wadego blickte genervt den Colonel an und hielt sein Foltergerät hoch. „Öffnen!"

Sheppard biss sich auf die Lippe und wandte sich zum Eingang. Er berührte das Tor. Nichts geschah.

'OK John, was würde McKay tun?' Sheppard studierte das Motiv mit den Planeten genauer. Zwei größere Planeten standen im Zentrum umgeben von vielen Kleinen. Feine Linien zeichneten sich auf den Planeten ab. Sie bildeten Landflächen. Etwas kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor. 'Vielleicht.'

Er berührte den linken Planeten von den Größeren, der aussah wie die Erde. Das Bild leuchtete auf. Ein leises Zischen erklang und das Tor öffnete sich. Ungläubig blickte Sheppard in eine riesige Halle, währen die Beleuchtung erwachte. Wenige Sekunden später erkannte John den Ausmaß ihres Fundes. Die Halle, gefüllt mit Bücherregalen, umspannte mehre Kilometer. Riesige, kunstvoll-verzierte Säulen stützten die Höhlendecke. Selbst Wadego blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Unglaublich.", sagte der Luxianer.

Sheppard lief zu einem Kontrollpult, der direkt am Eingang stand und berührte es. Sofort erschien die Projektion eines alten Mannes in einer weißen Tunika.

„Willkommen, Besucher. In dieser Bibliothek ist das Wissen aller bekannten Welten gespeichert. Stellt eure Fragen."

Sheppard blickte zu Wadego, der noch immer überwältigt war. Der Luxianer trat näher an das Hologramm. Mit der Hand durchstreifte er ungläubig das Abbild eines Antikers. Langsam gewann Commander Wadego sein altes Ich zurück. Der Gesichtsausdruck eines kleinen Jungens, der gerade den Fund seines Lebens machte, verschwand.

„Kannst du mir alles über die Waffen und Technologien der Antiker erzählen?", fragte Wadego ernst.

„Ja.", antwortete der alte Mann.

„Besitzt die Bibliothek Informationen über die Luxianer?"

„Ja."

Commander Wadego lächelte und drehte sich zu Sheppard. „Nun Colonel, sie haben mich bis hier her gebracht. Dafür danke ich ihnen."

Sheppard nickte. Er ahnte nichts Gutes. Einen Augenblick später bestätigte sich seine Vorahnung. Der Luxianer hob seine Waffe.

John trat vom Schaltpult zurück. „Sollten wir nicht darüber reden. Sie brauchen doch eine Geisel."

„Ich denke, das funktioniert auch ohne Geisel."

John fiel nichts mehr ein. Er wollte bereits aufgeben, als er eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Wadego bemerkte den Blick von Sheppard und reagierte. Der Luxianer ließ sich fallen und wich somit den Schuss von Ronon aus. Doch bevor er sich wider aufrappeln konnte, war Sheppard über ihn. John schlug Wadego mit einem Fußtritt das Foltergerät aus der Hand und prügelte auf dessen Gesicht ein.

„Colonel?!", rief Dr. Weir. Sie wollte ihren Männern befehlen, dem Einhalt zu geben.

Ronon hielt sie auf. „Er soll seine Rache haben." Teyla nickte zustimmend als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Der Luxianer stieß Sheppard von sich. Es folgte eine schnelle Kombination von Schlägen, wo John Mühe hatte sie zu blockieren. Ein Haken kam durch und erwischte ihm oberhalb des linkem Auge. Die Haut platzte auf und fing stark an zu Bluten. Der zweite Schlag ging gegen seine Rippen, die bereits von den Schlägen zuvor geprellt waren. John verzog das Gesicht, als eine Rippe brach.

Kurz vorm Aufgeben, erinnerte sich Sheppard, was dieser Mistkerl Teyla angetan hatte. Der Luxianer schoss ihr kaltblütig in die Schulter, als sie sich bereits ergeben hatte. Dieser Mann war ein Sadist. Erneut loderte die Wut ihn ihm auf und mobilisierte neue Kräfte. Er blockierte den nächsten Schlag und steckte all seine Kraft in einen Fausthieb. Es gelang. Diesmal schnappte Wadego nach Luft. Nun folgte ein Schlagabtausch indem jeder mal die Oberhand bekam.

Mit Schrecken beobachten Sheppards Freunde den Kampf und mussten mit ansehen wie John schwächer wurde.

Dr. Beckett trat an Weir. „Sie müssen etwas tun.", flüsterte er eindringlich.

John ging ausgepauert zu Boden. Mit letzter Kraft stemmte er sich hoch.

Er ahnte den nächsten Schlag mehr, als er den kommen sah. Doch nichts traf ihm. Überrascht sah er auf. Das besorgte Gesicht von Ronon erschien, der noch immer die Faust geballt hielt.

Dann blickte er zur Seite und entdeckte den Luxianer ausgestreckt auf den Boden. Sofort wurde der Commander von zwei Marines umringt, die ihre Waffen auf ihn richteten.

John sah wieder zu Ronon auf. „Danke.", konnte er noch sagen, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Dr. Beckett rannte zum Colonel. Er prüfte als erstes den Puls und tastete vorsichtig den Oberkörper ab. Dr. Weir, Teyla, Ronon und McKay blickten gespannt auf Beckett.

„Puls ist regelmäßig." Kam die erste Diagnose. „Neben all den Prellungen ist noch mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen." Beckett sah zu Dr. Weir auf. „Er schafft es."

Erleichtert atmeten die Anwesenden auf.


End file.
